And So It Is
by Melanie Amelia Black
Summary: Ron admired Hermione, she was his world. He couldn’t imagine life without her... If only she could realize this.


And So It Is.  
Ron admired Hermione, she was his world. He couldn't imagine life without her... If only she could realize this.

He knew she was busy, being Head-Girl, and just the over-all brilliant person she was. She didn't have time for him, he thought. She was to good for him, anyway. He was nothing but a poor boy with hand-me-down clothes and mediocre grades. What would Hermione see in him?

She would, of course, kill him for thinking of himself that way, she was always reminding him of what a great family he had, how loving they were, and that her and Harry were always there for him.

And so it is Just like you said it would be Life goes easy on me Most of the time

Ron couldn't help but think these things though, he was a pessimist, it was simply his personality. He knew he had a great family, and couldn't ask for better friends. Although, at times, it was hard being the Harry Potter's best friend. Harry was always in the limelight, and most of the time Ron was his shadow. How could Hermione love a shadow? Harry was the hero, what if he was her hero? That meant Ron never could be...

And so it is The shorter story No love, no glory No hero in her sky

But, then again, Hermione was no damsel in distress. Maybe she didn't need a hero, maybe all she needed was someone to love her.

Ron watched her as she read. The fire from the common room illuminating her brown curls, they had calmed down from the frizzy mess they used to be when she was younger. Now they elegantly framed her face. He watched her, engorged in her book, her golden brown eyes had an intense look, he knew she was thinking, taking everything she was reading in. Because she was brilliant, she knew it, he loved it... She was beautiful, Ron wondered if Hermione realized that.

I can't take my eyes off of you I can't take my eyes off you I can't take my eyes off of you

"Ronald?" He heard Hermione say in a groan.

"Y-yes?" He answered, snapping out of his trance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... Why do you ask?" Oh god, what had he done.

"You were looking at me funny, I thought you might have something on your mind.." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"N-no, sorry..." Ron said, blushing, and since when did he become nervous in front of her, he had always managed to keep his cool, some what, before.  
He couldn't help but continue looking at her once she was back in her book, he was amazed by her beauty.

I can't take my eyes off you I can't take my eyes off you I can't take my eyes...

The snap of her book closing caused Ron to jump. He watched as Hermione got up from the chair and walked toward him.

"I'm going to bed. Are you staying down here?" She asked.

"Err, yeah, I'll go to my dorm in a minute."

"Well, okay, goodnight Ron." She said. She hesitantly bent down, and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "...See you in the morning." A blushed crept up on her cheeks as she walked away.

Ron was stunned. This was the second time she had done that. Why does she keep doing that! He thought to himself. Maybe she liked him... or maybe she didn't. But he wanted to find out.

It was now or never.

I can't take my mind off of you

"Her-Hermione! Wait!" Ron said, shooting up from his chair.  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, right before she reached the staircase. She turned around quickly.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked, nervously.

Then, without even realizing Ron went up to Hermione, and cupped her face. He looked at her surprised expression, and also noticed how their was no sign of protest in her eyes. He drank in her beautiful golden browns, like that was the last time he was going to her to see them.

He slowly leaned in, coming closer and closer. Until, finally, his lips met hers. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise, but still, no protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he let his hands get tangled up in her soft curls.  
I can't take my mind off you

Their kiss depend, and his tongue was now exploring her mouth. This was heaven, he thought. This was the only place he needed to be, ever. Was here, holding her, like this. Her lips tasted like cinnamon, which he knew was her favorite spice for tea. It was sweet, and spicy at the same time.  
The kiss seemed like it lasted and eternity, neither of the wanted it to end...

I can't take my mind off of you

Little did the knew they had a visitor. Harry was now making his way down the staircase, wondering why Ron had not came to bed yet. He knew why now. Once the shock of what he was seeing before him wore off, a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's about time!" He said, loudly so they could hear. "Does this mean you two will stop bickering all the time now?"

The kiss ended and they broke apart quickly. The looked up, wide eyed at Harry.

"H-Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, in a gulp. Thoroughly embarrassed that she had just been caught snogging Ron.

"Oh, you two, don't mind me... I just came to see what was keeping Ron. Now that I know, I'll head back to bed." On that note he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

"Umm, well, it's.. err, bed... I better... go to.. bed." Ron said, pointing towards the staircase, as he began walking up them once again. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Right. Right. I better go to." Hermione said, surprised that she could speak in full sentences.

"Umm, Hermione... I just want you to know, I umm.." As he said this, six years of stress was lifted from his shoulder. He had finally got that boulder off his chest. Now he had to wait for her response.

"You what, Ron?" Hermione said as the crimson once again flowed to her cheeks.

"I... I love you, Hermione." Ron said, taking in a nervous gulp.  
"Ron, I love you too." Hermione said, letting out a sigh, and a smile swept across her face. She then looked up to the dormitories once again. "I really do need to get to bed... Again, goodnight Ron." She practically floated up to her dorm, not believing what has just happened.

"Goodnight, Hermione..." Ron said to himself, as he watched her walk up the stairs.

I can't take my mind off of you... 


End file.
